bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Scorpions
thumb|Ręce fanów Scorpionsów podczas koncertu Scorpionsów Scorpions – niemiecki zespół hardrockowy założony w 1965 roku przez Rudolfa Schenkera. Historia zespołu Początki Zespół powstał w 1965 roku w składzie: Rudolf Schenker (gitara rytmiczna, wokal wspierający), Karl-Heinz Vollmer (gitara prowadząca, wokal wspierający), Lothar Heimberg (bas, wokal wspierający) i Wolfgang Dziony (perkusja, wokal wspierający). Z użyciem samych chórków ciężko było nagrać coś sensownego (problem ten rozwiązał około 40 lat później dopiero zespół AudioFeels). Vollmerowi znudziła się gra wyłącznie coverów bardziej znanych zespołów i zrezygnował w 1970 roku. Na jego miejsce, z braku chętnych, wepchnięto młodszego brata Rudolfa, Michaela. Do zespołu dołączył również wokalista, Klaus Meine. W tym składzie zespół nagrał swoją pierwszą płytę, Lonesome Crow. Zmiany, zmiany Rok później Michael został zabrany przez zespół UFO, którego podstawową zaletą był dla młodego gitarzysty brak starszego brata, który mógł potencjalnie podkablować rodzicom o doświadczeniu Michaela w ćpaniu i chlaniu. Znudziło się również większej części pozostałych w zespole grajków - zostali tylko Rudolf Schenker i Klaus Meine. Udało im się w miarę szybko skompletować skład na nowo - nowym gitarzystą został Uli Jon Roth, basistą Francis Buchholz, zaś perkusistą Jurgen Rosenthal, który dość szybko stwierdził, że lepszą karierę zrobi w innym zespole, i od tego czasu nikt o nim nie słyszał. Jego miejsce zajął Rudy Lenners, który wytrzymał jeszcze mniej. Dłużej miejsce w zespole zagrzał dopiero Herman Rarebell. Lovedrive W międzyczasie miejsce Rotha zajął Mathias Jabs, wrócił także Michael Schenker. Jak się okazało, przedłożenie ilości gitarzystów nad jakość okazało się trafnym pomysłem. Grupa wydała jeden ze swoich najbardziej znanych albumów, Lovedrive. Album właściwie nie miał żadnego utworu, który został wielkim hitem - po prostu był w promocji, więc ludzie go kupowali. Dalsze sukcesy thumb|Grupa 60-letnich facetów skaczących po scenie z gitarami. Fascynujące, prawda? Ze względu na zaćpanie się Scorpionsów ponownie opuścił młody Schenker - ten skład okazał się najtrwalszym i najbardziej znanym. W tym okresie zespół przeplatał przeboje i wręcz legendarne albumy hard rocka takimi, o których dziś nikt nie słyszał. Ale tak właściwie, to mało ich to obchodziło - płyty pokrywały się złotem i platyną, na koncerty przychodziły tłumy, więc Scorpionsi mieli dość kasy na alkohol i dziwki. Z tego okresu pochodzą utwory takie, jak Rock You Like a Hurricane, Still Loving You (Love at First Sting, 1984), Send Me an Angel (Crazy World, 1990) oraz bardzo znany w Polsce podobno mówiący o upadku komunizmu Wind of Change aka ten z gwizdaniem. Teraźniejszość W 1992 z zespołu odszedł Buchholz, zaś w 1995 - Rarebell. Od tego czasu zespół gra i jedzie na sławie, którą wyrobił sobie w latach 80. W 2003 do zespołu dołączył Polak, Paweł Mąciwoda, który ewidentnie nie słuchał na lekcjach historii, lub też gra z Niemcami nie przeszkadza mu przy tak dużym zysku. W 2010 Scorpionsi nagrali ostatni album, Sting In The Tail, który określili jako "swój pożegnalny". Od tego czasu jeżdżą po świecie, dają koncerty i czekają na wymarzoną emeryturę, kiedy to będą mogli w spokoju wydawać swoje pieniądze, niczym się nie przejmując. Hity zespołu *''Rock You Like a Hurricane'' - kojarzony po charakterystycznym intro solo... i w sumie niczym innym. *''Still Loving You'' - bujanie o miłości, komercja i tyle. *''Send Me An Angel'' - jak wyżej. Ma dwie wersje, dłuższa ma intro znane nie wiadomo skąd. *''Wind of Change'' - hit, szaleństwo, wszyscy to znają. Niedawno puszczane Wałęsie podczas przewracania domina. Kategoria:Zespoły rockowe Kategoria:Zespoły heavymetalowe